Coming For You
by Choco-Meru-Blast
Summary: Garry escaped the fabricated world by himself and forgot what happened, but his memory comes flowing back the next day. Will he be going back to that wretched place knowing Ib is still there? Based on 'Ib all alone' Ending when she left with her 'Mother' Sorry I suck at summarys - -
1. Memories

Hi there :) so well, I got addicted to Ib from Cry ( ChaoticMonki) and Pewdiepie from YouTube. God I love them so much and this game really got to me and I just had to do something about my obsession so I decided this :) I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Hey Ib! Its not scary. Here, grab my hand." Garry reached his hand out of the painting and held it out for Ib. For some reason, she turned the other way and started walking along the dark corridors.

"Wait Ib! Where are you going!" Garry was about to jump out to get to her but everything suddenly went white.

"Hm?" Garry was in front of a big red rose sculpture. "Why do I feel so tired?" Garry shook his head and pushed it aside. He was in an art gallery for heck sake! A place that holds his heart and inspires him with every bit of art this place has to offer.

Sighing, he reached in his coat pockets for a lemon candy but felt something silk and smooth instead. Confused and slightly annoyed that he didn't get his sweet treat, he took out the silk piece to examine it.

" A handkerchief? When did I ever have this? There's also a word on it... Ib? Who's Ib?" A flash of images appeared and disappeared within a second. "I was injured...and a girl... gave me this. That girl was Ib then?" Garry frowned, still not understanding what was going on. All of the sudden, lots of pain shot through his head and he groaned in agony, trying his best not to disturb people in the exhibition. He had to leave and get rest, so he left for the day.

o0o0o0o

"Ah! You're awake. Good morning Ib, did you have good sleep?" Garry stopped skimming through some books that were in the room. "I had a nightmare." The said girl, who barely uttered any words since they met, dead panned. Garry crouched down to her level. "You poor thing. I can't say I'm surprised. After being exposed to such things, adult or child." He sighed and gave a small, reassuring smile to Ib. " Would you mind looking in that pocket?" Garry pointed his slender finger to the right pocket of his coat. Ib felt inside the pocket and her fingers brushed against a hard little object. She pulled it out and saw it was a piece of candy. "You can have that. Feel free to eat it. Rest a bit longer then tell me when you're ready to set out again kay?" She nodded and his smile grew just a little bit wider. He stood up and went back to the bookshelves to search for any clues in the books on how to get out.

"Just how many mannequins have I pushed today?" Garry was behind Ib, panting from pushing yet another headless mannequin. Ib had led Garry to a set of stairs but there was that thing obviously blocking her way and a little girl like herself couldn't push it to the side. Ib moved her hand up to Garry's sleeve and tugged on it, motioning that she wanted to move on. Garry followed close behind her. Ib and Garry were suddenly in a place that looked like it was drwan by a little kindergartener."Well this is a sudden change of atmosphere."

They were both in a little house looking for ways out and walked into a little room. The sound of a door opening reached their ears and they hid behind a wall. "Ib? Garry? Where did you guys go?" A sweet voice called out. Then the door opening and closing told them they were alone again. " She's looking for us." Garry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"The painting changed! We can jump in now!" Garry glanced at Ib and looked back to the painting. His long legs helped him succeed in leaping into the painting. He turned around and smiled atIb. "Hey Ib, come on! It's not scary. Here, grab my hand," Garry reached his hand through the painting and held it out for Ib. But for some reason, she turned the other way and started to walk along the dark corridors. "Wait!"

o0o0o0o

"I-Ib...Wait... Ib!" Garry opened his eyes and saw that his arm was stretched out above him, trying to grasp something. He pulled his arm back down to pry himself up into a sitting position in his bed. "Ib..." A single tear fell onto his lap as he called out her name. His hands were shaking. "I remember it all... I'm so sorry Ib..." A few more tears threatened to fall and he let them. "I couldn't save you that time, so I'm coming back for you. Wait for me Ib, I'm coming for you."

Garry set out early in the morning prepared. All of his memories of that horrid place came to him eventually and he knew everything that was going to happen. He had origami roses with him to give to the Lady's that would chase him, a bottle of water to restore the real rose, and his lighter, for emergencys if burning something down has to be done again. Everything was placed in a little backpack. Garry was making his way to the art gallery when a thought occurred. "Will Mary show up again? No, that can't happen. We burned her picture, she can't come back." He felt guilty for doing that to her. She just wanted to get out of world lonely place and make real friends. After being stuck in a place like that, he can't blame her for acting like she did. He would've gone insane if he didn't leave too.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the gallery. He breathed out a sigh. "I wonder if it's locked." He walked up to the front doors and gave it a push. Fortunately for him, it was unlocked. "Security is terrible though," he couldn't help but to think that. The lights were dim, but it was enough to see everything. "Hmm, I need to go to the fabricated world painting." He ran upstairs and headed for the huge painting. When he was standing in front of it, he read the name out loud and the lights flickered. He touched the painting to see if he could go through it again but it felt like a regular canvas. "What? Oh wait, I left from this painting... So I have to go to the Abyss painting where I went in!" Garry hastily ran down to the Abyss of the Deep painting and saw blue footprints leading into the painting. He smiled down at the painting and held his breath, jumping into the painting.

* * *

Ive been wanting to make a story on this for a while :) It's been killing me, a lot. I hope you liked it, This story might be 3-5 chapters or so, but I'm trying my best. I want to complete this story before my inspiration dies. Suggestions and reviews are welcomed :)


	2. Help is on the way

Hey guys :) I made this story like 4 days before school started again ._. But nothing is happening so it is easy to update :D Please enjoy ^_^

* * *

Garry sat with his back against the door panting. He had hopped in only just minutes ago and just encountered his 13th Lady chasing him for his rose, wanting to play 'Loves me, Loves me Not'. Yes, he could've thrown a fake rose but he was running low on roses, since he didn't make much. Garry was sure that there were more Lady's than he remembered.

He stood up and checked his rose. There were 8 petals on the stalk. 2 had fallen off when he was running from the Lady in Blue and the Lady in Red. Garry sighed and checked his wrist watch for the time. It wasn't moving, just as he expected.

He looked up and scanned his surroundings. He was in a bright yellow room that looked like it belonged to a little girl. There was a small bed with white bedsheets, a small desk with a bookshelf next to it, and there was a window on the left wall. Garry walked over to the window and could only see his reflection. He frowned in confusion, he couldn't recall being in a yellow room like this before. He turned around to see if there was another door leading somewhere but found a small blonde girl him front of him. His eyes widened and he jumped back, throwing himself against the wall with the window.

'Is that...Mary?' Garry was breathing heavily and still against the window.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, they might get you." The blonde girl pointed to the window.

Before he realized what she meant, he felt banging on the window behind him. He turned around and saw a Lady in Blue banging on the window. The window cracked with each hit. Garry panicked and ran over the bookshelf, pushing it in front of the window to keep the Lady from coming in. It had worked, but the Lady was still banging on the window, making a lot of noise.

Garry let out a breath of relief,knowing the Lady couldn't get in. But he froze upon remembering someone else was in the room with him. He turned around to face the girl who looked like she was 9 years old. She had blonde hair that was tied up and had loose strands of hair falling to both sides of her head. Her eyes were azure blue and she wore a white, short sleeved button up shirt with a green plaid skirt that reached her knees. She had green sneakers.

She certainly looked different than the Mary in his memory.

"May I ask for your name miss?" Garry smiled hesitantly at the blonde. Ever since he got his memory, he was terrified of blondes in art museums. Especially ones you find in a bizarre world that is out to get you. But he was sure this wasn't Mary.

"Marline." The girl looked at Garry straight in the eye.

Garry scratched the back of his head. " Oh um, so Marline, did you come from the art gallery too?" Garry mentally kicked himself. 'Yeah, a small girl like her coming to the art gallery at like 3 in the morning. She's probably like Mary.'

Marline kept silent and continued to stare at Garry.

Garry was feeling rather uncomfortable under her stare."You don't have to answer if you don't wa-" "You know don't you?" Marline cut him off.

Garry blinked, dumbfounded. "Know what?" He wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"About Mary." The girl walked over to the bed and sat down. However for Garry, he froze when he heard her name.

"Mary...?" He whispered.

Marline nodded. " Yeah, Mary. I know you've been here before and you burned her picture frame, making her burn with it. I know you were with a girl, Ib. I know you were sent to the human world without the girl. And I know you're here to get her back." She swung her feet back and forth. "Mary is also up and alive."

Garry was shocked. How did she know all of this? And Mary is back? He stared at her with wide eyes.

"I forgot to mention, you have a blue rose don't you? I have a green rose." It was now that Garry had noticed she had her hands behind her back. She then pulled them out and held out a lime colored rose. It was absolutely a beautiful treasure.

Garry had noticed some empty gaps between some petals.

"How many petals did it have?" Garry pointed to those small gaps.

"Fifteen. It's down to 9." Marline stared at those gaps. Garry's mouth was slightly open.

'Fifteen? You have got to be kidding me! And she's only lost 6 petals. I'd be nearly dying if it was me and if it was Ib, she'd be already dead.' Garry was still taking previous news in and this just gave him a confusing loop.

"Well, we better find a vase with water before it gets any worse huh?" Garry started walking towards the door but Marline said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Vases don't appear until you're down to five petals." Marline bounced on the bed.

"What? That's..." Garry couldn't find the word for it. It felt terrifying to him for some reason, knowing he couldn't refresh his life until it was half gone.

"It's not that big of a deal for you. You have a water bottle in case of emergencies don't you? And that bottle of yours could hold out for 3 restorements." Marline cocked her head sideways.

Garry turned away from Marline. " Is that so? Well then... I should get a move on. Do you...err... want to come along?" He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Marline.

Marline stopped bouncing and jumped onto the floor." I should be asking you that."

This caught Garry's attention and he turned around to face her. "What do you mean?"

Marline looked up at Garry and smiled for the first time. "I know where Ib is."

Garry gasped and immediately asked. "Where is she?"

Marline shook her head. "You wouldn't know if I told you, and if you did leave off on your own to that place, you'll be dead for sure. I can help you, just follow me." Marline walked past Garry and opened the door he ran through earlier to escape Lady's after his rose. Garry hesitantly followed behind her.

"Be careful of the Lady's." Garry warned.

"Don't worry it's fine. I don't think I ever told you this but, I can control the Lady's. You already should know I'm not a human from the human world. I'm a painting like Mary, but I'm not like her. She and I created the rest of this world together but we ended up becoming enemies. She controls mannequins, I control Lady's. The lady earlier was to keep you alarmed." Marline turned the corner and was greeted by a Lady in Blue, who actually didn't chase them, but smiled and clapped. Marline nodded in return and continued walking. Garry was absolutely stunned by this. "If you're wondering why lady's attack you even though I control them and I hate hurting people, it's because they react on their own. I can tell them what to do, but they have their own minds too. It's mutual respect for them when I'm not telling them anything."

" Oh and I am Mary's sister." Marline stated casually. But this made Garry stop walking.

"Sisters? Then why are you guys enemies?" Garry had to admit that this had picked at his interest just a little and he wanted to know if he could trust Marline to take him to Ib safely.

Marline stopped walking and turned to Garry. She stared at him for a while and sighed.

"Let's sit down, the story takes a while." Marline walked over to the wall with a Lady in Green painting on it and sat under it. Garry followed her actions, just not under the painting.

Marline began telling her story. "So you know that Mary took you guys into this bizarre world the first time right? Well there has been many many people she pulled in before you guys. She said she was lonely, even though I was with her all the time and I got tired of her sick ways.

Before she pulled Ib in and you by accident, I got mad and we had an argument. That argument lead to us separating and becoming enemies in this world. I am fully aware that she has gone insane without me to reason with her actions. I do not enjoy making other living beings feel scared or uncomfortable and I am sorry for what has happened to you and your friend. How Mary came back? I do not know myself but if you stick with me you should be safe and your friend will be too. You will be with her in no time, I promise." Marline's voice was firm and you could FEEL that she wasn't lying.

Garry looked down at Marline and saw that she had a tear that had not fallen and his eyes widened but softened. Even though she wasn't human, she could definitely feel like one and Garry respected that. He also pitied the little thing for a harsh life. He reached over and wiped her tear away with his thumb.

She looked up at him, surprised he did such a thing. She thought he wouldn't trust her because she was like Mary. A painting that wasn't a real human. But what she saw when she looked into his eyes, was genuine trust and care. She knew she was going to help these people even if it costs her all of her petals and take down Mary once in for all.

* * *

I hope you guys like this, I spent some time on this before, but I didn't like it and so I changed it! But I didn't like it again... And you know how it goes on _ but I got something to satisfy my taste, hope it satisfies yours. :] Anyways, I'll try my best to update soon! Reviews would be nice :) And well, I guess I'm doing a little thing that involves people who WANT to do this, can. If you guys want to, some people could PM me suggestions for upcoming chapters and I will pick randomly one of those Ideas. I will put up the person's name because the idea is rightfully theirs :) this is NOT a poll. You don't have to do this though.


	3. You'd do that for me?

Hey guys :) glad to hear that you guys enjoy my story :) I will be doing my best^_^

* * *

Garry and Marline were currently running from a headless mannequin. They have been running from the same one for 3 minutes now, but it somehow managed to keep up enough to be able to follow. They've been getting tired of it.

"I have a plan that will seperate the mannequin from us." Marline turned to the right into a small dead end and disappeared. Garry followed suit but when he saw that he was alone he was terrified. He called out for her.

"Marline? Where did you go!" He looked behind him and saw the mannequin walking towards him. He backed up until he was against the wall and had fear all over his face. The red mannequin inched closer and closer until its hand was right in front of Garry's face.

For a second, Garry saw a red blur and the mannequin was gone. He scanned the area and everything was back to normal. He sighed in relief and was about to take a step forward until someone yelled.

"Don't do that if you want to live!" Marline appeared 2 meters away from him.

Garry was slightly confused but he was angry at Marline. "Why did you leave me alone? I could've been hurt." Garry frowned at her.

"If you look down you would know." Marline had her arms crossed and slightly glared at Garry for getting mad at her when she was getting rid of the mannequin. She did say she was one of the creators of this world.

Garry glanced down at his feet and saw a big hole in the ground that the mannequin fell through. 'So that was her plan... I really should apologize, I shouldn't have talked to a little girl like that.'

"Ah...Marline I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that, that was your plan to get rid of it right? Thanks." Garry smiled apologetically at the little blonde .

Marline dropped her arms and gave a small smile back. "Let's get going." Marline outstretched her hand towards the hole and brought her arm up in such speed that Garry couldn't even see. The hole was now covered up and looks like nothing happened.

Garry was amazed with how she could do everything with just raising her arm. She could control Lady's and have them pop off the walls, open and close things that they couldn't do normally and surprisingly, bring walls down to close off certain areas. Of course the walls that came down were placed in certain regions, the one they were in didn't have something like that. And she could make openings, it just took time.

With Marline around, it was much easier to get around the bizarre place. A whole lot easier.

The two were currently walking down a long blue hallway and nothing looked like it was going to suddenly come alive and chase them down again. Marline knew this hall was just a regular hall but it was abnormally long and she couldn't change that. Then some things began to pick at her curiosity.

Marline wanted to know more about this girl, Ib. She wanted to ask Garry so she did.

"Garry, is Ib a nice girl?" Marline tilted her head to get a better look at Garry.

Garry glanced down at her. Then he smiled. "She's a little quiet but she is very nice and thoughtful. She's around your age too." He saw the little blonde smile a bit. "Ah and I promised to her I would take her to cafe with me once we got out of here." Garry was dazing off, reminiscing the times Ib and him spent just talking to each other with no interruptions or problems. Unknown to him, he was smiling at those memories.

Marline saw his smile and suddenly felt a little pang in her chest. She frowned, not being able to decipher what caused her to feel that. Marline didn't understand it so she just pushed it aside. She wanted to bring up another topic to past time. 'Wait... There is no time...'

"This place has changed." She mumbled. It was loud enough to snap Garry out of his thoughts though.

"Hm?" Garry stopped walking and had his full attention on her.

"I said the place has changed." Marline mumbled louder than before.

Garher raised a questioning eyebrow. "Is that so?" He was surprised that she was talking more than usual. Earlier she was like a rock. He barely got anything out of her and now she's exploding with words.

Marline simply nodded. "And I'm not the one who changed it. When you left Mary was still gone, but when you touched the Fabricated World painting, she came back out of nowhere. I'm guessing she did modifcations to certain areas knowing that you'd gotten your memory back. The thing that surprises me is that she did it in such little time." Marline was tapping her chin with her index finger and was in deep thought. She had to take precautions that Garry doesn't need to know about. If he did know, he'd need to remember that it's for the sake of him and Ib.

"Time is frozen in this world as you already know when you checked your watch." Marline just wanted to keep talking to Garry. She knew that he was going to leave once he finds Ib. She wanted to talk to him before that was done.

Garry checked his watch again and saw that it was still at the same point earlier the first he checked it. "Yeah."

Marline sighed. "Time never moves here, so Mary and I are stuck like this forever. And you can't tell what time even if you tried. Time in the human world sure is interesting. I wonder what it would be like to grow." Marline had been shuffling her feet back and forth for a while now.

Garry reached his hand out and patted Marline's head. "If you'd like, once we find Ib, you can come with us to the human world to find out." Garry had a soft smile adorned on his lips. The girl was curious and he didn't like the fact that such a sweet girl was all alone. He was sure she didn't like it one bit being here and seeing people get dragged in and scared the living hell out of.

Marline looked up at Garry surprised with the sudden offer. "Serious...ly?" Marline's eyes were wide and a big smile was forming on her face.

Garry loved seeing her smile. He was proud that he could make such a girl smile.

"Of course. I could take you that cafe with Ib and we all will be together as good friends." he gave her a cheeky smile and heard a little giggle coming from her direction.

Marline was practically shining. Not once has she ever been told that. That she would become great friends with someone else. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get Ib!" Marline grabbed the sleeve of Garry's coat and tugged on it, motioning him to start walking.

Marline opened a door at the end of the end of the blue hallway and peeked her head inside only to find that the room she was in was the room with the dolls. She stood up straight and pushed the door wide open to step inside.

Garry stepped in after her and after he saw the dolls, he felt a chill go down his spine.

"This room gives me the creeps." He did his best to avoid any of the dolls. Marline didnt respond and was just walking around picking up dolls then placing them back down. It looked like she was in search of something.

She sighed in irritation. "Jolly! Allie! Just come out!" Marline started to yell. This confused Garry greatly. Who was Jolly and Allie?

"Over here." Voice came from being Garry and he turned around, expecting to see someone there. But when he turned around, no one was went in a full circle to find the other person that was with them. The only people in the room was him and Marline.

Garry turned around again only to find that two dolls went missing. Then he heard a whisper near his ear. "Right here..." Garry looked at his shoulder and saw a blue doll.

"Gaah!"

* * *

I know my chapters are short and sorry for that but it takes a lot to make a chapter. I'm sure some authors here can relate to that :/ I'm trying my best though. It's getting tougher with the work I have to do that's not related to story writing and making up ideas and having the details for this stuff. Reviews would really boost up my confidence and I'll do my best to update soon :)


	4. Run! It's started

Hey guys :) thanks for all the favorites and follows and reviews :)makes me extremely happy to know that a lot of people like my fanfic. Also I'm in a giddy mood so it's a good time to update :D please enjoy

* * *

"Gaah!" Garry pushed the doll off his shoulder and sent it flying into Marline's arms.

"Hey, that was uncalled for." The doll shook it arm up and down towards Garry.

Garry stood still, just staring at the doll.

The doll stopped moving its arms and stared back at Garry.

Marline just looked at the two with uncaring eyes.

Garry opened his mouth slowly and inhaled, "WHAT THE HECK THAT THING JUST MOVED AND TALKED. MARLINE LET IT GO!" Garry rushed over to Marline and whacked the doll away.

"Garry." Marline deadpanned.

"Come on Marline let's get out of here!" He grabbed her arms and started pulling her towards the door.

"Garry." She called out again. She was able to slip out of his grip but he didn't even notice.

"Let's go find another room that might help!" He has already left the room, with Marline standing in the doorway. Garry was walking away when he suddenly came to a halt.

His legs became immobile and he was stuck in that one spot. He tried to move his right leg forward but felt something heavy holding it back. Garry bit his lip and looked down.

On his legs were two hands wrapped around them. Garry turned his upper body to have an easier look to see that a Lady in Red was holding him down.

"Ah, Marline... Why did she grab my ankles?" Garry turned his upper body the opposite direction to look at Marline who was on the other side of the room.

"You weren't listening! And so I got her to stop you from leaving. That doll you threw is going to come us, so will that Lady." Marline tapped her foot impatiently.

Garry felt uncomfortable when she said the doll was coming with them. Those dolls were creepy and definitely NOT cute. He looked warily at the creepy looking doll.

"Did you make these dolls?" Garry eyed the hideous thing.

Marline bit her bottom lip. "No. Mary did."

Garry tilted his head unknowingly. "then why..?" "Did I go with Marline? I don't like Mary. She's a witch." The doll interrupted.

"By the way, where is Allie?" Marline stared down at Jolly.

Jolly didn't reply.

"Jolly, answer me!" Marline demanded.

The doll took a few more seconds. "...Allie isn't with us anymore." Jolly's tone was different. It was playful or mischievous, it was more serious with a tinge of sorrow.

Marline sighed. "Was it her?" The doll only nodded. "There's no helping it." Marline's voice was sharp.

"I'm also tired of that frame around you," Marline pointed at the Lady in Red. "Just get out of it." Marline was really agitated for unknown reasons.

The Lady in Red just nodded. She released Garry's ankles and dug her hands into the ground to pull her whole body OUT of the frame.

Garry had moved and turned around to see what was happening. His eyes widened when he saw the Lady's full body. "Th-they can do that?!" His shoulders slumped and he pointed at the Lady.

"Only when they're told to." Marline waved her hands as she walked away with the blue doll sitting on her head. "Anyway, we should get going." Marline walked up to a random wall in the area and disappeared. The doll did not go with her and stayed in the room with Garry and the Lady in Red.

"Aww I didn't get to go into the creator's room!" The doll squirmed about.

"You wouldn't have been allowed to in the first place." A deep female voice abruptly called out. It startled Garry and he looked around anxiously.

"What are you looking for?" The Lady in Red snapped at Garry.

Garry was speechless and stared at her with a hint of being lost.

The doll, Jolly,hopped on his shoulder, not that he minded at all anymore. Garry was more focused on the Lady. " If a Lady leaves her frame, she gets her own personality and the ability to speak. This doesn't happen very often with Marline and this Lady is a grouchy one." Jolly's statement made the Lady scoff.

"You wouldn't be able to understand stupid rag doll." The Lady folded her arms and held her chin up high in the other direction.

"Who are you calling rag doll, pastel witch!"

'Pastel witch..? Marline, please hurry up!' Garry was watching the two argue.

The Lady got irritated and walked over to the doll only to step on it with her heels.

"Ow..ngrhsd!" Jolly's yell of agony was muffled by heels.

"Stop it you two and let's go." Marline was walking through a big gap in the wall. Garry had been so glad that he didn't have to witness those two fight anymore. Those two shut up right away and avoided looking at each other.

Garry hurried behind Marline. He was just itching to ask questions.

"If you don't mind me asking, how far is this room?" Garry let his eyes wander down the halls they were walking through. There were paintings here and there including a Lady in Blue.

Marline had also noticed the painting and ran up to it. She started talking quietly with the Lady in Blue, who also whispered back. Not before long, Garry saw the Lady in Blue nod and jump onto the floor. She crawled away and his attention was back on Marline.

He threw a questioning glance towards her.

Marline shook her head. Garry knew this meant 'nothing you should worry about' but it gave him an uneasy feeling.

Garry walked up to her side and they all began walking again.

"It's not that far." Marline squeaked out.

Garry smiled at her and she gave a shy smile back.

They were walking in comfortable silence until they heard a sound of a door opening and closing. Marline abruptly stopped, making Garry stop and the other two the same. Marline started shaking, which really worried Garry.

"Marline..? What's wrong?" He was about to place his hand on her shoulder but she started running down the hall, which surprised Garry. Jolly and the Lady ran past him.

"What is going on?" Garry asked as he decided to run after them.

Jolly managed to shout," Something has happened to Ib's room!"

There was no response. Just the sound of Garry's footsteps move faster. He ran past the two and was close to Marline. Of course he ran fast because of his long legs but the little girl was AMAZING. She was way faster than Garry.

Marline threw the door open. Garry reached the room only a few seconds after. The hall was not that long.

Marline's eyes searched around the whole room and she sighed in relief. Garry's eyes also caught sight of what was so important and tears welled up in his eyes.

Ib was curled up in bed with a big blanket covering half her sleeping figure. She looked peaceful and unharmed. Garry was much thankful for all that.

Although, Marline's eyes hardened. She searched around the room again and finally found what she was looking for. Whatever it was did not know that it had already been spotted.

"Garry, pick her up, you need to get out of here now." Marline whispered to him. He heard her hushed voice and took note that there was slight panic. He didn't question though and did what he was told.

He walked over to the side of the bed and he gently picked her up. Ib stirred in her sleep but did not wake up. She was very light weight and Garry had no problem carrying her.

Marline had already made an opening through the side of the wall. "Run the to Fabricated World painting, now." Marline bit her lower lip. She had to get them out of this terrifying world. Garry frowned. What was with her?

"Is there something wrong?" Garry was sort of getting tired of her beating around the bushes.

"Just go, I'll explain later." Marline's eyes were pleading him to get going.

Garry sighed, slightly disappointed.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for a while :/ things were happening. I actually did get to play Ib the game and I got myself a sad ending T^T I got memories crannies. I even replayed it twice ( close to end part of course) and got the same thing! Ah, oh well. I feel like i sort of rushed this chapter, im sorry _ I'll do my best to update better chapters soon.


	5. Authors note

Hey guys! So sorry I am really late! 2 months? Mianhe...gomen... D: BUT MY DEAR READERS! This is not a chapter. Disappointed are we? I'm sorry don't hate me! But there is a poll about the next/last chapter and it's on my profile if you want to see ! I'm really interested in what you guys think. And it will be easier for me somewhat :) that's all I have to say I'm sorry to disappoint but there ya go.


	6. What happened?

Hey guys :) I'm terribly sorry for the long absence and not updating this story. But I've come back to my senses and here for the finale. Yeah, that melasts hat the end is coming near! There could be a sequel but I don't believe I'm fit for that anymore, this is the last of Ib for me I guess. It's sad really.

I don't own Ib :)-But Marline is my made up character ^.^

* * *

Marline had slipped into the creator's room to block all paths around Ib's room and to make a shortcut to the painting. She had rushed to do so because she needed to escort Garry and Ib. There was something in that room that was trying to do something to Ib. It wasn't Mary, that's all she knew. But there was a sense of malice that is similar to Mary. They were lucky that they had managed to reach her before Mary did and nothing bad happened to Ib.

The best Marline could do was make a path that lead you to the black halls that looked like the gallery, from when you pass through the pink door. She could have made a path directly leading to the painting but that was too much of a risk.

The place could only handle so many changes. If you were to push it too hard, everything will fall apart and every change you made would go back to normal. Also placing the people in it in random places seperately.

Marline had told them to run first but as she stared at their backs ahead of her, everything started twisting and twirling. She became dizzy and it was making her nauseous. She was slowing down to the point where her jogging pace was equivalent to walking.

'Oh god no. Not now, not now!' It was getting very difficult to breathe and her sight was fading. She could still see Garry and Ib running though. She decided not to call out. It was more important if they got out and she was reassured as long as Jolly was with them. They didn't need to be held back just because of her. Marline leaned against the black wall and slid onto the ground. She sat there, knowing she was going to pass out. This often happens, the reason why she was in her room where Garry had found her.

Garry held Ib's hand while running. He would not let her slip through his fingers again. He was going to make sure that they got out safely, including Marline.

Jolly was currently on top of Garry's head, clinging onto him as he ran. Jolly looked back to check for Marline, only to see nothing but black halls. He turned back and started hitting Garry's head with those cotton filled arms of his. " Hey! Marline is gone! She was behind us."

That made Garry halt abruptly, surprising Ib. His eyes widened," What?!" He turned back to see that Jolly was right. Marline was nowhere to be found.

Ib tugged on his sleeve, grabbing his attention. "What happened?" She looked at him with her big red (some prefer brown, do as you please) eyes. " I don't know" His grip on her small hands tightened slightly. Of course he knew he didn't sound very reassuring but he can't bring himself to lie about anything anymore. Either to others, or rather himself.

Jolly hopped onto the ground and ran straight ahead, turning the corner. "Come on, let's go." Garry smiled down at Ib, who just started ahead. The two followed after and saw that Marline was unconscious on the floor against the wall with Jolly standing next to her leg.

Garry rushed over to kneel on the opposite side of Marline with Ib right behind him. "Jolly what happened?!" He shouted with concern. It made Ib jump slightly but only Jolly noticed.

"Shush will you. You scared that girl and you didn't even know" Jolly hissed.

Garry was taken back. His eyes widened as he turned around to look at Ib. She looked passive as ever but her eyes betrayed her expression. She was looking at her shoes to avoid looking at anyone.

His shoulders slumped and he held his head in his hands. "What am I doing?" He whispered to no one in particular. Coming back to a place like this really had its toll on him this time. Not only was his objective was to get out of there, he had to help Ib get out with him and also Marline after meeting her. Everything that Marline had told him worried him, that plus everything else must have thrown a lot of stress onto his shoulders. It was difficult to think straight anymore.

He brought his head up and looked at Ib worryingly. He wrapped his long arms around her small body and pulled her up against him gently. "I'm sorry Ib, I really am." They stood there for a few seconds until Garry felt little arms doing their best to return the gesture.

A little smile adorned his face and he pulled away just seconds after. His gaze turned to the blonde's motionless body laying against the wall. The only movement that came from Marline was her chest rising and falling due to her labored breaths that worried Garry to no end.

He knelt down to her level and pulled out the lime green rose that occupied her skirts front pocket. He rotated the flower 360 degrees and saw that it was the same number as before. No petals had fallen off so she shouldn't be in such a condition.

Marline's POV

I passed out. I know it. I can't believe it is happening _now, _though it should be the most I'd expect in this situation.

My body couldn't handle the pressure so it broke down temporarily, I'm only mentally awake. _Mary has taken over my body. _That is the only thing that register in my mind and I panicked.

Please don't do anything to Garry and Ib! Please...

Being the older sister she is, Mary is capable of doing more than I can. It's going to be difficult with her, especially after the burning incident. And of course, she was the one who created me in the first place. I wouldn't be as strong and powerful. I'm glad I got my share though.

But when is she going to stop..?

No one's POV

Marline's eyes fluttered open to see a pool of blue eyes in front of her along with red eyes. Garry's worried expression turned into a relieved one after seeing her conscious again. "Thank god Marline! You scared us! What happened?" Garry questioned with a relieved smile on his face. He didn't notice anything different about Marline, but Ib did. She was relieved too at first but something wasn't right. Ib stared hard at Marline's face, trying to find out what happened. Then she noticed Marline's eyes. They were blank. No expression, life showing in them. Just like a corpse.

Ib knew it was not Marline and so did Jolly. Jolly immediately jumped to Ib and whispered in her ear. "You notice it too?" Ib nodded slightly. They didn't know what to do, telling Garry would be futile. He wouldn't listen because he is to focused on Marline being 'okay'.

Marline opened her mouth slightly and replied. "I was attacked by a mannequin, we should get a move on before it happens again." Marline (Who is actually Mary. I'll just say Mary from now on but just know its her in Marline's body) tried to stand up but her legs felt like jello and she fell on her knees. Garry frowned and assisted her up. "Are you alright? Can you walk?"

Mary politely pried his hand of her arm,"I'm fine." She gave a gentle smile.

Mary's POV

He fell for it. Ib and Jolly don't seem convinced but Garry is the main focus here.

They seemed worried for my sister... She's made friends with them huh? I mentally gave a bitter smile. Marline seems to be worried about them too, I can hear her. "Please don't do anything to Garry and Ib! Please..." I chuckled at her plea. Then I felt a small bit of pain.

Don't tell me...Is she trying to break free!? I can't have this... I need to move, fast.

Sorry sis, no promises to your plea. Just then, a tear streaked down my cheek.

No One's POV

Marline stopped abruptly and made a small opening in the wall that lead to another room with the swing of an arm.

Garry furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't you usually use the creator's room to create openings?" He questioned her with a stern voice. Ib and Jolly stayed behind him, anticipating her answer.

"I've been practicing to do this for some time now. Before you came actually." Mary replied. It wasn't a lie, Marline was trying her best to do things without using the creator's mod. Mary opened the door and turned to Garry."Can I talk to you alone?" She looked up at him. Being in a small body like Marline's sure did have its inconvenience. Tilting your head back to look up at such a tall man really gave you a crank in the neck.

Curious eyes glanced down at her. He raised his eyebrows and accepted questioningly. "Sure?" With that, Mary pushed opened the door enough for a body to slip through. If you tried to peek in the room, you'd see nothing but darkness. But once you were inside was a different story.

"Ib and Jolly, you two stay outside right here alright?" Ib nodded, bucking Jolly( who was on her head) back and forth. He smiled at them and turned to face Mary who had already went inside the room.

Garry closed the door behind him and sat in a chair that was accompanied by a table and other chairs placed in the middle of the light blue room. "Is there something wrong Marline?" Garry turned to look at her and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

With Ib~

Ib sat against the wall with her legs pulled up to her chest and Jolly sat on her knees. They couldn't hear much coming from the room but then they heard a slightly muffled yell and a big slam. The slam frightened Ib and she grew suspicious and scared at what was happening in there. Jolly seemed just as uneasy.

After a few minutes of silence, curiosity killed the cat. Ib got up from her position, lifting Jolly from her knees to her head, and stared at the doorknob of the room Garry and Mary were in. She grasped the knob with her small hand and turned it. She opened the door slowly only to see a light blue slab blocking the way. Mary blocked off the entrance.

Ib frowned slightly and pressed her ears against the wall to detect any noises. There were muffled voices owned by Garry and Mary. Ib felt a little relieved knowing nothing happened but was still uneasy.

Garry and Mary finally came out of the room. Mary looked more relieved but didn't show it directly and Garry looked a bit confused and dazed. Ib walked up to him and looked up at him. He noticed her stare and smiled at her reassuringly. "Everything's going to be fine, lets go home now."

* * *

They were near the Fabricated World painting. Just turn the corner and you're home free. Mary glanced at Garry who had a sad smile on his face. He nodded at her giving her the signal.

Mary was bored of being in Marline's body so she gave it back to the owner and left for her own. Marline's body fell limp on the ground for a few seconds, startling Ib,Jolly, and Garry ( who faked it). Garry ran to her side and picked her up gently, sitting her against the wall in a comfortable position.

After 10 minutes, Marline was fully conscious and had full control of her body. She didn't know what happened while Mary was in her body but she hoped it wasn't anything bad. Seeing Garry and Ib and Jolly in front of her told her that something bad didn't happen, but she only frowned at that. _She didn't do anything to them? Strange..._

Marline stood up with the help of Garry and smiled at him warmly. "Thank you" Ib and Jolly stared at Marline, seeing the life back in her eyes and she was back to normal. They were happy and glad that Marline was back. Why Marline was acting different before was a hopeless question for them although they had small suspicions.

They continued on and turned the corner to where the canvas of the Fabricated World should have been. All they met was a blank wall.

* * *

What happened to the painting?! Well, Cliffhanger! I want to update the last chapter as soon as I can. I'll be on a little tiny break from work so that helps! I hope you guys enjoyed after a long time of waiting... I feel sooooo bad! Please excuse the grammar/spelling mistakes in there!


	7. Together- Final

Hey guys! Wow last chapter already. This was a short story honestly but I heard from some people that it was a good story and it makes me happy. I wish I could make a sequel but like I said before, I'm not cut out for it anymore. I could try but I would really lag on it. You wouldn't like that I'm sure. I paused my writing for my other story for this! If this last chapter isn't good enough for you guys then ill be so depressed. Not that much but I really want you guys to love this one! Please review for this last chapter and tell me what you think! **please note that in fanfictions many things would be different if the author chooses to change it. **

* * *

_Recap:_

_Marline stood up with the help of Garry and smiled at him warmly. "Thank you" Ib and Jolly stared at Marline, seeing the life back in her eyes and she was back to normal. They were happy and glad that Marline was back. Why Marline was acting different before was a hopeless question for them although they had small suspicions._

_They continued on and turned the corner to where the canvas of the Fabricated World should have been. All they met was a blank wall._

* * *

Where was the painting? Garry stared at the space where the painting should have been with wide eyes. Ib was just as shocked and Jolly grunted in annoyance. Marline narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. She knew this was going to happen, it was so obvious.

Marline faced Garry and grabbed his arm. "Don't worry, I knew this was going to happen so I sent out a scout." Just as she said that a Lady in blue came running up to them without her frame. Two other Lady's came running after her carrying something.

The Lady in blue stopped in front of the group and spoke to Marline. "It's here now." She turned her head back to the other Lady's and nodded. The other two pulled off the cloak covering the object and revealed the Fabricated World painting. They placed it onto the wall where it belongs and after their hands left the painting, the wall started glowing and the painting changed.

Ib and Garry smiled at them, thanking the lot for what they did. Before anyone could do anything else, they heard clapping from behind Marline. Everyone turned around and saw a blonde figure standing a couple of yards away from Marline.

Marline stared wide eyed at the figure before her. "Mary..?" When her name left her lips,Ib had a scared look in her eyes,Garry just watched, Jolly grew stiff, and the Lady's got into a defending position right next to Marline.

Mary stopped clapping and threw a sick smile at Marline. "I'm impressed you thought ahead and checked the painting. You know me too well." Marline didn't respond. Her mouth was in a straight line as she gave Mary a firm look.

Mary clicked her tongue and narrowed her eyes at Marline. "You're helping them Marline?"

"Of course! They shouldn't even be here! But you're always pulling innocent humans in whenever you please and ruin their lives. Just for your own satisfactory. I got tired of that and that's why we became enemies remember? I hate what you're doing. I hate you." Marline hissed through her teeth.

For a second you could see sadness and depression in Mary's eyes but it went as fast as it came. "I can't let them leave Marline, so step aside."

Marline stood her ground and glared at her sister/creator. "No."

Everyone stood still and watched. After a few minutes, the silence was broken. A little figure the size of a doll came running up behind Mary and it jumped onto her shoulder.

"They are here." A little voice squeaked out. Mary nodded in acknowledgment.

Upon closer inspection, Marline and Jolly figured out that the small figure was Allie, Jolly's former companion. "Allie!" the two screamed in unison.

Said doll just stayed silent in it's place on Mary's shoulder. Everyone shifted their attention to the figures marching behind Mary. All of their eyes widened in shock. It was an army of mannequins.

"Why don't we settle this little sister?" Mary tilted her head and gave a smile. Marline was in total shock, never had she thought about _fighting _Mary. But being one with pride, she couldn't back down. "Alright then. Jolly, go get the dolls. And you!" Marline pointed to the Lady in Green."Go get everyone else."

Soon an army of both dolls and Lady's in their paintings appeared. Mary only laughed and Marline wasn't confident. They both know who was going to win even if it was one army against two different ones. Mannequins are tough enough to endure minor damages, dolls are not. And if the mannequins were fast enough to get to the Lady's that are still in their frame, they were going to destroy the frame with the Lady in it, rendering them useless. But if a Lady was not in her frame anymore, she was almost as strong as a mannequin.

Quality over quantity.

Marline's glare was wavering and she hurried to get things over with. She ordered the dolls to attack first. The first wave of dolls came crashing down on the mannequins but nearly only 4 out of many were damaged. Marline didn't care and just kept sending dolls over.

Mary watched amused as she saw through Marline's plan. Garry shouted from behind. "What are you doing Marline!" Before Marline could respond, Mary beat her to it." She's sending all of those dolls thinking she can stall long enough for the Ladies to get out of their frame. You've seen one come out before right Garry? It takes some time and effort. Also, their effort comes from Marline herself." Marline was stunned that Mary knew her plan. Garry was shocked with the new information on Marline and the Lady in -color-. He tried to get a better look at Marline and noticed she was slightly panting and was sweating.

Garry's hands turned into fists. "Why didn't you say anything Marline! This is dangerous!" He was worried about her being, he can't have a little girl push herself so hard for their sake.

Marline's head whipped around and she stared at Garry with nearly blank eyes. "Leave...me alone.." She breathed out.

More than half of Ladies were out of their frame. The dolls just kept on coming while the mannequins did nothing. Mary just watched.

Marline sent the Ladies that were free of their little cage off to fight the mannequins. The mannequins finally moved and marched forward to destroy the Ladies.

Timeskip~

Glass, cotton, paper and wood lay all over the floor. Garry stood in front of Ib and Jolly who were near the Fabricated world painting. Marline and Mary were practically face to face now. Marline was panting hard and Mary was breathing heavily. With a little swipe from Mary, Marline fell on her knees onto the floor.

Ib wondered why Garry wasn't intervening but being in between those two wasn't a good idea right now. Garry was just itching to jump in there though. He hated seeing them getting hurt.

Marline took out a palette knife and twisted it around in her fingers, making it visible for Marline to see. Marline could only stare wide eyed, paralyzed to the floor beneath her. Mary used the palette knife to tilt Marline's head up from the chin. Mary brought the palette knife up high in the air and swung in down, aiming for Marline's face. Marline shut her eyes waiting for the blow to come but felt nothing but a warm sensation on her forehead. Marline's eyes shot open to see what happened but a hand grabbed her collar from being and dragged her away before she could see anything.

Apparently Ib and Jolly went inside the painting because Garry told them to and Garry was about to jump in not before grabbing Marline with him. He threw her gently into the painting and smiled at Mary. Mary gave a sad smile back and waved at him. With that he jumped into the painting, sending himself back to the real world.

_Flashback._

_Garry closed the door behind him and sat in a chair that was accompanied by a table and other chairs placed in the middle of the light blue room. "Is there something wrong Marline?" Garry turned to look at her and his eyes widened at the sight before him._

_It was Marline standing in front of him, but he could clearly see Mary right there. "Mary?!" Harry stood up from him seat and backed away just a bit closer to the door. Mary swung her arm and a big slab blocked his way. Garry glanced behind his shoulder and looked back at Mary. "What do you want?" He was getting nervous. Being alone with Mary wasn't what he really wanted at the moment. "And why are you in Marline's body?!" _

_Mary sighed and sat down in a little chair. "Calm down Garry, I'm not going to hurt you. I have a good reason to be in Marline's body." _

_Garry furrowed his eyebrows. "Please explain?" He questioned. _

_Mary crossed her arms and stared at the table. "I'm sure Marline has told you a little bit of our past here, I already know she hates me. But I just want to help her. I'm in her body so I can talk to you Garry! The reason why I've pulled so many people in here is because I want someone to take Marline with them back to the real world. Of course they have to go through tests to see if they are worthy enough. But I'm sure I found the right people now...Garry please help me. I...I don't know why I acted the way I did with you and Ib honestly. But after all that I'm positively sure I found the right people now! I'm begging you!" Mary was pleading Garry and some tears fell down her cheeks as she pleaded him. _

_He felt...he didn't know what he felt. But he was assured that Mary wanted good for her Marline and Garry clearly saw that Mary wasn't a bad person. He patted Mary's head and grinned at her. "Of course I will help." _

_More tears welled up in Mary's eyes and she thanked Garry. She wiped her tears away and glanced at Garry. "But you can't tell the others about this." "Alright." _

_End of Flashback._

"Have fun Marline..." Mary cried softly and smiled faintly.

* * *

Marline opened her eyes and she was standing in an art gallery, facing the Fabricated World painting. Beside her stood 2 others. A man with lavender hair with dark strips wearing a blue coat over a green tank top and a girl with brown hair dressed in what look like a school uniform consisting a white shirt with a red tie and skirt. She was holding a doll.

How did Marline get here? Suddenly images started filling her brain and she held her head tightly. The man and girl rushed to her side, trying to comfort her.

"Garry...Ib...Jolly..?" Marline released her head and glanced at the others. They grinned and hugged her tightly. "You remember!" Garry exclaimed. Ib was smiling with her eyes shining brightly. "We made it out together" Garry whispered as he hugged the girls. Marline wiggled out of his grasp and stared hard at Jolly. Jolly didn't do a thing. She looked at him with soft eyes. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "This is the real world...Jolly wont be able to do anything anymore." Garry stared at Jolly with her.

"It's fine... I know he's still there." Marline stared at her shoes for a while. Garry and Ib stayed silent and watched her. She suddenly spoke up. "How about that cafe Garry?" Marline's eyes shone brightly. Garry's eyes were filled with relief and excitement. "Of course! Lets go!" He grabbed both girls' hands and dragged them out of the gallery.

Marline was going to be able to face the real world now.

* * *

WOW IT'S THE END. My first finished story actually. IM SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES BUT MY EYES HURT SO I CAN'T DO MUCH. That is also a bad sign... Excuse me while I go check my eyes...

I hope you guys enjoyed! I hope it wasn't too bad so please tell me what you thought! I'd like to know so please review!- **In this case, Mary wanted Marline to leave and to be happy. ****  
**


	8. Together (Ver 2)

Hey guys! Looking back on this story I realized many things... So this is going to be an alternative ending, if you didn't like the first one! Haha I said that I won't be doing a sequel and probably not another story on Ib but doesn't mean it was going to be the last of it :3 I don't know but something just pulled me back to Ib. I just bothered the hell out of me honestly.

Enjoy your alternative ending~ I think I might possibly be doing little fragments of Ib if anyone requests anything but I doubt anyone will. Just throwing it out there though.

* * *

[AU: Mary did not take over Marline's body and talk to Garry in this ending]

Marline's eyes fluttered open to see violet eyes staring at her worryingly. Garry grabbed her shoulders gently and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! Marline what happened to you?" "I don't know exactly what happened. I felt something hit my head then I blacked out." Marline rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head.

Garry was about to say something until he remembered something. "Where is your rose?" He asked hurriedly. Marline searched around and couldn't find her green treasure around anywhere. "I can't find it." Marline had slight panic in her voice. She kept searching around until a small voice spoke up, picking up both Garry's and Marline's attention. Ib held Jolly close to her as she looked at Marline with confused eyes. "It doesn't matter, your rose. You're a painting like Mary, your roses are fake." Ib pointed out. Garry looked like he totally forgot about that but Marline shook her head.

"I am not a painting." Marline revealed. Garry was confused and shocked. He truthfully didn't know what she was but he would have thought that she was a painting. Ib looked confused to see that she was wrong.

"Then what are you..?" Garry trailed off, wondering what Marline really was. "Wait, so does that mean that your rose is just important as ours?"

Marline just stared down at her lap, she was still sitting against the wall. "I...I don't know what I am. Mary was the one who created me, not Guertena. And about my rose, that's just half of it. If all my petals fall off I won't die like you two, but something bad would happen. I don't know what it is though. But when a petal falls off, I don't feel pain like you do, I just lose power. The worse it can do is just disable me from creating passages" Marline dusted off her skirt as she stood up.

"But Ib is right anyways, my rose doesn't matter. It has too many petals for anything to affect me." She started walking down the hallway where Garry and Ib walked down before turning back. As soon as Marline turned the corner, she instantly froze. Garry was confused as to why she stopped and looked himself only to find Mary with a green rose.

Marline clenched her fists. "So you were the one who attacked me and stole my rose..." She muttered. This was dangerous, Mary had her rose and could just pluck all those fragile petals off. Mary giggled and amusement danced in her eyes. With a swing of an arm, a wall came down between Marline and the others. Now it was just Mary and Marline.

"You want this back don't you?" Mary teased Marline as she plucked one petal off. _8 petals._ "How about we play a game?" Mary plucked another petal off. _7 petals._ Marline could feel her energy being sucked away. "What kind of game are you thinking" Marline hissed. Mary frowned at her actions. She plucked another petal. _6 petals. _"How Bout a game of 'find that vase'?" Mary grinned. She plucked yet another petal. _5 petals. _Marline started growing a bit dizzy as petals were being plucked off the stem of her rose. Oh how she wished her rose was fake. Another petal had fallen to the ground. _3 petals. _

Mary's fingers stopped grabbing at the rose and she tossed it back to Marline. "You will be placed in a hall full of vases filled with poison. There are only 2 vases filled with water to refresh your rose with. If you chose a vase filled with poison, a petal will fall of, so that means you only have three you refresh you rose with water then you win, I won't bother Ib, Garry or you. But if you fail, Ib and Garry stay with me! They will be happy, I'll make sure they will." Mary chuckled darkly. Marline rolled her eyes and glad at Mary, knowing very well what she would do. "Brainwashing them won't make them happy forever. They are stronger than that! But I won't lose anyway, so you don't have to go through the trouble of brainwashing anyone." Marline held her rose was determined to win, for the sake of Garry and Ib.

"That's all I have to say about this game, Ib and Garry can help if they want but if they touch a vase, it's game over. Have fun my dear sister~" Mary disappeared into the shadows and the wall between Marline and Garry and Ib was lifted up, allowing them to be together. Garry checked if Marline was okay and glad she wasn't hurt but after Marline told him what Mary talked about he grew worried. "We'll help you for certain!"

In a flash, they were placed in a long blue hall with vases lined up on each wall. There were about 60 vases in the room, and only two were safe. Marline sighed frustratedly.

Mary had gone off to the creator's room and watched the four search the vases. Allie popped up next to her and Mary giggled. "I wonder if they will notice that all vases are filled with poison." "I doubt they will."

* * *

Garry didn't know how long they were searching these vases. It's been over half an hour by now even though time was frozen in this world. He leaned against a wall that was clear and slouched. He was ready to collapse until he felt something poke his back. Garry stood up straight and reached for his back, then he felt a big bag. "ah! How could I forget?" Garry swung his bag off his back and rummaged through it, searching for a water bottle that he had packed. After shoving aside many papers, he pulled out a water bottle that was half full. "But I've only used it once, and there was more than that!" he was confused but decided not to pay any attention to it. He rushed over to Marline who was ready to give up and just throw her rose into a random vase. She's already done it two times and a petal fell of both times. it was her last chance. She stopped and turned to Garry with questioning eyes. "Here!" Garry had tossed the water bottle at her and she caught it easily . Her eyes widened, she had forgotten that Garry had a water bottle with him, it seems like Garry had forgotten for a moment that he had it too. Her eyes held relief as she uncapped the bottle and placed her rose in.

Her rose glowed a bright green and they soon appeared in front of the Fabricated World painting. Ib's eyes widened as she stared at nothing in awe. Then a smile lit up her face.

Mary, who was watching, was shocked that they had actually made it out. "You're so lucky Garry." She glared at his figure on the screen. He'd always get in the way and ruin things one way or another.

Marline had fallen to her knees. Tears brimmed her eyes as she smiled at them with glad eyes. "You...can go now. I'm so glad I could get you two out safely. Now go before Mary does something!" Marline hurried them. She didn't want to face any more problems with Mary right now. Ib placed Jolly down onto the floor and walked over to Marline and kneeled down in front of her. Ib embraced Marline in a hug and whispered to her. "Come with us." Garry smiled at the two girls and heard Ib's whisper. "I told you I'd take the both of you out right? Come with us Marline." He softly spoke to her. He couldn't, wasn't going to leave her in here, no way.

Marline stared down at her lap after Ib released her. "I don't know if I can, the painting might not let me..." Jolly finally spoke up after a while. "But you're not a painting so it can't hold you back!" "And you'll never know if you don't try!" Garry added in. Ib nodded in agreement.

Marline stared at them with wide eyes for a moment but realized they were right and couldn't help but agree. " Alright, I'll try." She whispered loud enough for them to hear.

They three cheered and Marline stood up, facing the painting. It soon turned into a painting that looked like the art gallery back in the real world and Garry hoisted Ib up to let her go into the painting first this time. Then he threw Jolly in gently and turned back to Marline. "Let's go." He offered his hand and Marline gladly took it. They leaped into the painting together and everything turned white.

* * *

Marline stood in front of a big rose sculpture next to a man with purple hair and a girl with brown hair who was holding a blue doll with creepy red eyes in her arms. The girl and the man turned to look at each other, then at her. Big smiles grew on their faces as they realized that they hadn't forgotten but the smiles were wiped off their faces as they turned to look at Marline.

Said girl didn't know what those strangers were doing and then the man with purple hair called her name. The only thing she remembers.

"Marline? Are you alright?" Garry looked at her with skeptical eyes and grew worried, in fear of what he thought had happened. " Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

Marline looked at him from head to toe and noted that he didn't look like a bad person. "We," Garry pulled Ib to his side. "Are your friends. You don't remember us?" He looked at her incredulously with sad eyes.

Marline shook her head no and Garry hung his head, his assumptions were correct. Marline does not have any memory expect for her name. Ib had tears in her eyes that you could barely notice and the doll in her hands suddenly looked depressed for some reason.

"I guess we'll just have to get your memory back, or make new ones." Garry brought his head up and smiled at her. "Don't worry you can trust us." Marline looked hesitant for a second but nodded her head. "I'm Garry and she is Ib. I think you'll stay with Ib, if you don't mind. I'm sure Ib doesn't mind and neither will her parents, right Ib?" The girl with brown hair and red eyes nodded eagerly.

"We'll have fun together, I promise."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that ending too, sorry its short, I have a lot of work to do and I'm surprised I got two chapters in today. ( but they were short D:)

EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES~


End file.
